


【零凛/绪凛】三日月

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 零薰和晃零成分。存在原创角色。





	【零凛/绪凛】三日月

**Author's Note:**

> 零薰和晃零成分。  
> 存在原创角色。

某天衣更真绪从公司回到家，凛月坐在钢琴边。虽然并没有向玄关过道的方向转过脸来，但真绪确定凛月看到自己了。  
凛月阖上琴盖，面对着乐谱说：“阿真，三日月大概有喜欢的人了。”

 

凛月最近正为事务所准备Acid Jazz风的曲目，新推出的band走的就是这样的时髦洋派路线。曲子其实是 レオ桑创作的，但天才不愧是天才，飞快失去了兴趣之后，未完成的编曲工作就被现在被称为社长的会长丢给了红茶部的部友。  
自打三日月出生以后，凛月就从大学退学，在熟人所创办的事务所担任制作协力。不得不说这份工作其实很适合他，只需要在家办公就可以，工作时间也很灵活。只要在死线前完成工作，就没有任何人会在意贯穿在凛月录制的demo里，浓浓的黑夜气息。  
人们甚至把那些猫步一样的切分音，称为“SAKUMA Beat”。  
很酷不是么？サクマ。

“三日月最近越来越不愿跟我亲近，是叛逆期到了吧。” 凛月打了个哈欠后小声说，好像突然想起什么一样，掀开琴盖，用一个手指慢慢地按下一段旋律，“本来以前也总是只缠着阿真呢。嘛，不过我也乐得清闲，本来这辈子也没打算要小孩子，那家伙纯粹是场飞来横祸。”  
本来是很早就听腻了的话，已经很多年没有反驳过的论调，今天真绪却突然控制不住情绪，声音提高了八度：“就是因为你总说这样伤害三日月的话，他才不愿意跟你亲近吧！”  
对那段旋律有隐约的印象，似乎以前听过。是Knights的某首歌吗？  
“才不是呢，真绪总是为了三日月责怪我，这样我怎么可能不嫉妒嘛，” 凛月终于双手弹奏出完整的旋律，而真绪也想起了那首歌的名字，叫做《Darkness 4》。  
“……说到底还是因为朔间的诅咒吧。吾等就是这样背负这黑暗的生物啊。不互相伤害、互相憎恨就奇怪了……哼，一定是那家伙给我下的诅咒。”

“三日月的同班同学里，应该已经不少经历了“初汛”吧？” 真绪从厨房冰箱端回点心，凛月还坐在那里，在金色黄昏的暗影之中，显得非常的……朔间。  
“一转眼，三日月都这么大了，也到了可以标记别人的年龄。时间过得真快啊。” 衣更真绪用叉子切下樱桃味乳酪蛋糕的一角，递到他结婚对象嘴边。  
“阿真，” 凛月抬起腿，在钢琴凳上抱膝而坐，低下头把脸埋进腿缝里，“我们搬家吧，我不想见那个人。”  
衣更真绪手扶琴键跪了下来，说，那怎么可以，他可是你哥哥啊。  
就算你不愿意见他，也要让三日月见见舅舅吧。  
三日月可是UNDEAD的大饭，很为有这个舅舅自豪呢。

玄关噪音大作。  
两个人朝走廊看过去，衣更三日月的影子像是会飞的吸血鬼一样，风风火火冲上二楼，背了吉他包下来。  
“爸，” 三日月朝真绪喊过来，好像房间里只有自己和真绪两个人，“今晚在部里练歌，不回来了。”  
“抑制剂带了吗？跟你同部的月永是Omega吧？不是已经有“初汛”了吗？”  
“用不着那东西，我对豆丁不会产生欲望的。”  
“你可是Alpha，别给别人添麻烦啊！”  
“有这种想法的只有老爸你！别人家都是omega使用抑制剂，有几个Alpha会像老爸你这么窝囊，偷偷摸摸化学阉割自己的……”  
真绪刚想反驳，突然发现自己已经坐在地板上。  
刚才还老老实实地发挥着作用的钢琴凳已经作古，变成碎片之前，还在墙上砸出了一个明显的坑。  
“好烦啊……吵死了。” 凛月搓了搓手，因为嘴里还含着蛋糕而声音含混。  
血气方刚的青春期少年激烈地牛息起来，从父亲那里继承来的红眼像要滴出滚烫的血来。  
“……你有、病、吧……？” 声音却像凛月一样，即使愤怒时也还有一丝懒洋洋的余味。  
“做父亲的有什么病，当儿子的还不知道啊？真让太阳晒傻了啊？”  
“你才在家里憋出神经病了吧？死宅，去死好了，不要整天不要脸地缠着我爸。”  
“我看你爸自己倒是很乐意被我缠着。”  
“不是你亲自调教成这样的吗？放心吧，只要你死了，保证很快能回复正常的。给我爸找第二春的任务包在我身上……呸，什么第二春，明明是第一春，跟你在一起哪能叫春天？每天都是暗无天日呢嘻嘻。”  
凛月冷冷地看了三日月一眼。

不得不说，三日月长得跟凛月很像。  
或许应该说，不愧是朔间家的基因，非常的强势。  
三日月从凛月那里继承了非人的美貌，吸血家族特有的鸽血瞳与鸦羽般美丽的黑发，长而柔软，模仿他的舅父，扎成个纤细的马尾，翘起来的发梢却还是像凛月。  
真绪为帮三日月克服对太阳的恐惧，每天拖着他晨练，意外之喜是三日月发育的很好，刚上高一，就已经比凛月高上一厘米。  
真是越活越出息了。  
真绪为有三日月这样的孩子而深感自豪。

“真厉害啊。滚吧。这么厉害，自己养活自己肯定没问题，可别落得像你崇拜的那个谁谁一样，被太阳晒成干，死无葬身之地……”  
三日月的双瞳危险地眯成一条缝。  
注意到这点的真绪站起身抱住凛月。

电吉他走向了跟钢琴凳同样的末路，在耳边变成了粉末。  
本来应该落在凛月头上的电吉他，因为突然冲出来的真绪，而砸向了墙上的洞。  
这下整面墙都要重新粉刷了。真绪叹了口气，最近自己真的太忙了，但因为那件事，凛月最近的状况很不好，自己也无法放心让他处理杂务。

“我操///你妈。” 青春期的少年骂出了异常脏的语句。  
“你没奶奶。我是男ALPHA和男OMEGA生的。” 凛月冷笑着说。

“都别说了。” 真绪抬高声音。

“你怎么能这么说舅舅……他可是你哥哥……你这个……”少年三日月气到浑身发抖，手里握着电吉他柱的残骸，无法控制地流着泪。  
“我还是你爸爸呢，说了，都是朔间的诅咒，你长大了就会懂的。” 凛月冷冷地说。

三日月突然大喊一声。  
真绪急忙捂住凛月的耳朵。  
凛月的双手，捂在自己耳朵上。

真绪下意识护住了凛月。家里有个正值叛逆期的孩子，这种事情是难免的，真绪做好了在自家客厅跟吸血鬼儿子肉搏的心理准备。  
何况还是个正当荷尔蒙旺盛时期的年轻Alpha。  
但真绪可不会输。虽然自己已经不年轻，但他好歹也是个Alpha。

该来的没有来，三日月收声后，只是一拳砸在了墙壁上，然后冲出了家门。

三天以后学校的鸣上老师打来电话，说衣更同学最近都没来上课，也没有请假，是身体不舒服吗？三日月失踪了。

 

2

在千里暌违逾十年后，朔间零，也就是衣更三日月的舅舅，或者说大伯，终于回到了阔别已久的东京。  
出人意料。  
情理之中。  
除了“三日月的舅舅”这个身份，他对于衣更真绪本人来说，还是学长、朋友，更重要的，是他终生伴侣重要的亲人，是小凛的胞兄。  
不那么愿意想到的身份，是衣更真绪的情敌。  
最后，真绪的手下败将。

那场隐而不发却旷日持久的求偶战争，在最后以朔间零的败走而告终。但真绪也很清楚，战胜了这位最强的Alpha的，并不是衣更真绪，而是他自己的一部分——流在血管里的朔间之血。  
因为拒绝了神的爱，而被神所诅咒的家族的血脉。  
这个血（诅）源（咒）将他与凛月联系起来，却也最终将他们分开。

那场大灾变的一个副作用，是UNDEAD一度停摆。失去了灵魂人物的乐队，几乎要在其盛年就告分崩离析。若不是羽风前辈一反常态，伙同羽翼初丰的阿多尼斯君苦苦挽留。心灰意冷的零和古怪地执意解散乐队的大神必将各自远走，UNDEAD也只会成为昙花一现的幻之组合。

零和羽风前辈在那件事后定居海外，大部分时间用在创作上，而UD的录音也永远只会在伦敦的工作室进行。即便是一年中不超过四个月的归国巡演，也未曾有一次见证过朔间兄弟的重逢。  
也许是出于什么心照不宣的礼仪，或者是不言自明的体贴吧——要么演唱会地点刻意躲开了凛月的所在地，要么就是凛月久违地出差，远离被挂满兄长海报的东京。  
一开始还会打来电话，号码被更换后，就变成写信。搬家几次之后，家书也收不到了。终于，渐渐连圣诞节的贺卡、生日的礼物也没有了。  
崇拜着UD队长朔间零的衣更三日月，经历了百般抗议，也只是第一百零一次，被以年幼为理由，剥夺了前往演唱会现场的权利。  
凛月是不可能见那个人的。那个人也放弃了见凛月的想法。

即使跟真绪，也只有过一次简单的面谈。  
真绪所在的传媒公司与天祥院事务所曾有过有业务上的往来，作为熟人去当相谈代表的时候，在贵宾休息室见到了金牌band，UNDEAD的大看板们。  
朔间零懒洋洋地露出个说不上来是笑、还是没有笑的表情——“衣更君”——这样打了个招呼。然后，像是为了证明自己现在过得很幸福一样，伸手跨过桌面，牵紧了羽风的手。  
衣更真绪忍不住松了松领带。梦之咲事务所的中央空调，开得不够大，静止的空气令人窒息。

真绪升职到内勤本部长后，就断了与偶像事务所的工作往来。自此以往，“朔间零”便只是偶尔在海报、网路，或是偶然瞥到的报纸娱乐版新闻中，看到的名字了。  
就这么过去了十年。

在推特热搜上看到“羽风薰 朔间零 分手”的关键字时，他和小凛都不知道，零已经在东京呆了几个星期了。

“被目睹与女性Alpha秘密约会”的绯闻主角之一羽风薰，宣称自己与朔间零早在月余前就告分手。  
而朔间前辈也几乎是瞬间体贴地做出回应：自己的确是因为“身体上的原因”而选择与相守十几年的男友彻底分手。  
天祥院的事务所在当天就遭到了上百记者的围城。  
“身体上的原因”几个字如同巨大的石头，在真绪心头“咕咚”砸出一个洞来。

即使是曾经败给自己，“朔间零”这三个字，在衣更真绪心头还是只会与“强大”联系在一起。  
天生的克里斯玛，黑暗的魅力。不管是何等绝望的情况，只要有他在身边，便不会失却希望——虽然是生活在暗夜的魔王，他的存在却从不会给你一丁点恐惧，有的只有安全感。  
所有人都热爱他，依赖他，被他吸引，一旦注视他，就无法移开眼睛。他是偶像的偶像，强者里的强者，Alpha中的Alpha——才不是什么勉强散发出Alpha信息素的劣等品。  
就是这样的人，也会输给身体吗？  
不会是在阳光下，暴露了太久吧？

“舅舅到底怎么了？发生什么事？……说话啊……你是死的吗？” 好不容易不用加班的礼拜六，一家三口的晚餐时间却变得如同地狱一样。僵持了十几分钟后，三日月终于再无法忍耐，筷子伸过去猛敲凛月的餐具。  
凛月把电视换了个台，咀嚼的时候嘴角沾着可爱的饭粒。  
他用筷子指着投影屏幕上，在综艺节目上表演单口相声的斋宫前辈的脸，转过头来对着真绪，露出天真无邪的笑容。

凛月当然知道在哥哥身上，发生了什么。昨天不是已经与会长通过电话了吗？  
就连那个电波的レオ桑，都像不放心一样，下午亲自约了凛月和真绪两人，建议旧时队友与哥哥见一面。  
“我没有哥哥什么的，什么什么像这种乱七八糟的东西。” 凛月冷冷地说，“阿真是我这辈子唯一的家人。”  
“嚯，那三日月呢？好歹是我给起名字的孩子，你要是不管他，国王大人也不会放过你的！我会让外星人来踢凛月的屁股！” レオ桑虽然说着玩笑一样的话，却实际地释放出小型却凶猛的食肉动物所特有的危险气息。  
“三日月不过是个累赘，你想要的话，拿回去自己养也一样……如果死了，就不用通知我了。”

真绪叹了口气，他很清楚，凛月虽然口头上这么说，但在内心深处，他却比任何人都要关心三日月，始终无私地爱着三日月。  
就是出于这样的心理，才不愿意再与深爱的哥哥，有一丁点的联系吧。  
在真绪的苦口婆心和レオ的助阵下，心烦意乱的凛月，答应周末与零见面。

当天就发生了那件事。  
三日月失踪了。  
三日月离家出走的时候，身上没有带钱。

三日月有很多朋友。而真绪认识三日月的每一个朋友，知道三日月每一个朋友家在哪里，电话号码是多少。  
在三日月心里有一个名单，从上到下，是三日月在与凛月吵架、伤心哭泣的时候，可能投靠的每一个人。  
真绪知道那份名单上，在自己下面，所有的候选人，他们的家庭住址和电话。虽然真绪从来没有真的在三日月离家出走的时候，有过任何一次现身当场。  
那会让三日月难堪的。  
所以他总是假装不知情，给三日月发邮件，说不要给某某人添麻烦呀。那孩子第二天就会回家。

这次的事情却不一样。  
没有任何一个孩子，知道三日月在哪里。  
所以真绪最后站在大神家楼下，拨通了大神的电话。  
“好的，这样我就放心了，麻烦大神君照顾那孩子。还有凛月的哥哥……医生那边，有什么新消息吗？”  
“能有什么新消息，一个比一个没用。” 低声下气地求了不少人的大神终于像年轻时一样暴躁起来。  
耳畔传来什么东西破碎的声音。  
还有谁家会像自己家这么不消停啊……真绪苦笑着想，不幸的家庭各有各的不幸，辛苦的人也真不少呢。  
当然，朔间家格外麻烦。  
朔间……

朔间！

衣更真绪抬起头，重新确定碰撞与破碎声音的来源，然后抓紧了电话：  
“……大神，抑制剂对零还是没作用对吗？你家大门密码是多少，快点说！”  
（tbc. ）

 

3.  
大神晃牙坐在高级私人诊所休息室里，听到朔间前辈的“弟媳” 的声音，将极大的焦虑通过话筒，传了过来。  
经过了漫无目的而毫无指望的十几年的等待，没想到上天他老大爷居然以如此古怪的方式，满足了自己少年时代，那个最荒唐的愿望：把那个人送回来，回到自己身边。曾经因为与自己同为Alpha，而根本无法形成肉体上联系的那位学长，却在一夜之间，像遭遇了天谴一样，因为至今不明的原因，而突然拥有了Omega的体质。  
一番思考过后，他结束了与羽风薰长达十多年的关系。  
作为Omega出现在东京寻求治疗的零神色如常，没有表现出明显的慌乱或是绝望的情绪，依旧是那个泰山崩于前，还能笑着喝番茄汁的学长。唯一美中不足的是，面对如此突然的转变，一个前Alpha实在很难控制来势汹汹的发情。

所以当那个拥有朔间美貌的少年前来敲响自己家的大门，要求见舅舅的时候，大神晃牙甚至想放狗把他赶走。  
少年冰冷燃烧着的鸽血瞳炽热危险，地狱的火焰流淌在朔间的名字和朔间的体魄里。那少年虽然身量纤细，却已经有了不亚于自己的身高。  
和曾经吸引过自己，却又最终把自己与那个人分开的，强大的、Alpha特有的侵略性。  
“正门密码是11023AUD！门口的柜子里有球棒！我这就带紧急抑制剂过去！” 大神晃牙来不及挂断电话，就冲向护士办公室。

 

真绪还是打了。  
“打坏了怎么办？” 心里却在这样担心，那凛月一定又会心碎到一句话说不出来，连着两周躺在床上，对着天花板大睁着干涸的双眼。  
这样的事情，绝对不会再发生了。

三日月是他们的新月之光，即使是在惨烈的战争之后，新生儿的出生，也确实带给了自己和凛月无限的生之希望。  
所以真绪始终小心翼翼地守护着，这份幸福。  
凛月也是一样。  
与三日月的出生有关的回忆，对凛月来说，大概是最惨痛的了吧。直到现在，在偶尔不小心提到的时候，还是忍不住发出叹息。  
梦里也会喊着“不要，求求你们”这样的话，一直到真绪将他抱紧。  
讨厌Alpha信息素的味道，在公共场合闻到的时候，会无法控制地开始作呕。  
三日月作为上天赐给他们的惊喜，也让自己和凛月，放弃了规划好的，作为偶像的闪耀人生。  
本来就不喜欢阳光和人群的凛月，在有了那样的遭遇之后，是再也不可能继续站在万人簇拥的舞台上了。  
如果凛月只能寄居于黑暗，那作为他唯一的眷属，衣更真绪是绝对不可能站到阳光下去的。如果自己成为偶像，接触花花世界，四处巡演，居无定所，就只能牺牲照顾凛月的生活，最终与凛月渐行渐远。  
为了消除家中带给凛月不安的Alpha信息素，甚至做了对于很多Alpha来说耻辱的事情：定期服用Alpha专用的抑制剂。  
“哈哈，那口子要求的。” 这样笑着，屈辱地面对着周围人的指指点点。  
如果不这么做，如果无法好好地守护凛月和三日月，无法守护这个家庭，那作为惨胜于那个男人的自己，就成了胜之不武。  
曾经想要帮助更多的人，但是真绪想，自己最想要保护的，其实还是凛月和他们小小的三日月。  
新月之光照耀着黑暗中的人们，即使是幽灵般的爱情，新月也为其献上了希望。

 

而那个作为强大化身的男人，即使被命运开了黑色玩笑而变成了Omega的现在，也不改高傲冷静，而略带嘲讽的神情。  
被少年抱着双腿，用出发情期的无力身体最大的力量爬行着挣脱，却自始至终没有流下一滴眼泪，也没有发出一声尖叫，只是沉默地咬破了嘴唇。  
跟他将自己放逐到海外之前一样时一样的表情。

“是我没有保护好凛月。作为凛月的哥哥。” 被年轻的自己揪住领子的强大的Alpha说出了这样的话。  
“但是汝真的能接受吗？那孩子，可是朔间家的孩子呢……你知道朔间的诅咒，对这名字隐藏着的罪恶，汝耳聪目明，也绝不可能视而不见。”  
所以，你还能接受，这样的家庭吗？  
这轮小小的新月，会将汝的光明，一同夺去，将汝一道打入黑暗。  
“为了凛月，我可以的。” 衣更真绪一字一顿，“我会说服凛月，把孩子生下来；我会照顾凛月和那个孩子；我会把孩子，当成自己的孩子，给他全部的爱。”  
所以，请败者滚吧。  
“汝不缺少诚意和勇气，再次告诉吾辈汝之决意吧，就看着吾辈的眼睛，对新月起誓。” 黑夜之中，那双仿佛要把地狱之火点燃进真绪灵魂里的鸽血瞳明灭着发出光芒。朔间零的手指像羊脂玉做的，似乎也从内部微微反射出莹蓝的光。  
那光芒指向中天的新月。  
倒挂的，血红的三日月。  
“如果你能对’三日月’起誓，吾辈也将永久远离故土，割舍吾辈之所爱，自我放逐于白日之荒野。再不与凛月、与汝、与’它’见面。”  
像是为了增加誓约的神圣性一样，在具有压倒性的黑暗的高大身影所投下的影子里，衣更真绪跪了下来。

我发誓。

新月在球棒下被染红。变成血之月。  
沉重滚烫的眼泪夺眶而出。  
“三日月，你冷静下来！” 真绪抱住养子的腰，青春期少年浓得呛鼻的荷尔蒙气息和来自于朔间零汹涌的Omega信息素——他跟凛月的味道终于很像了——在方寸之内交织成透明的狂涛，即使是长期使用抑制剂而早就对信息素失去敏感性的真绪，也控制不住地血脉喷张，因过度换气而头晕脑胀。  
少年三日月的鼻子被他称作父亲的男人打破，鼻血一直流到破洞T恤上。  
朔间零挣脱开来，连滚带爬钻进卧室，用上锁的门隔开无法控制地散发出信息素的自己，和一个失去理智的Alpha。

朔间的血统却是压倒性的，被气味吸引的三日月握住金属把手向外猛扯。  
第一下，锁纹丝不动。  
第二下，锁断裂，脱落。  
第三下，整扇门都被带的脱离了门框。

“你放开我！不要再控制我！” 被真绪牢牢锁喉，向后拖动的三日月再也无法控制情欲，将养父重重甩开。  
“三日月，住手！” 真绪大喊，“你知道你在干什么吗？”

你知道他是谁吗？

“我当然知道！是那个朔间凛月的哥哥！” 三日月抹一把鼻血大喊。  
我也知道朔间凛月恨我，不但因为我长得像他哥哥，还因为我是朔间家的孩子。  
被叫做衣更三日月的孩子几乎是把这样的话喊出来的。

因为我是他被人暴力侵犯，所生下的孩子。  
……爸。  
他叫真绪。  
像极了凛月的眉毛皱起来。  
像极了零的眼睛里，流下了泪水。  
一丁点儿也不像真绪自己的面孔，委屈地皱起来。

父亲恨我……男孩哭着说……我不知道父亲为什么恨我，厌恶我。  
就因为我是他被人伤害，所怀上的孩子吗。  
是诅咒之子吗。  
为什么，为什么要讨厌我，为什么恨我。明明错的不是我，不是爸的孩子，这就是错吗！  
因为一直为此而承受着痛苦与疑惑，我才从地下书库，查了校史。  
梦之咲毕业的几个Alpha因为暴力性犯罪，而被判了刑，被他们伤害的毕业生的偶像生涯也因此断送。那个学生的毕业年份，与父亲相同。  
你们所在年级的偶像科，除了父亲之外，所有几个Omega都还在偶像界活跃。  
所以被侵犯的Omega，除了父亲以外，不可能有别人吧。

“不管是你、那个人，还是舅父，都说到朔间的诅咒……我也许年轻，但我并不愚蠢，对自己的身体和自己的……感觉……也很了解。所谓的血之诅咒，就是朔间的信息素吧！所以爸才总是问我，有没有用抑制剂。”  
难道不是怕我因为信息素，对朔间凛月做出什么事吗？我是Alpha，他是Omega。  
我确实……迷恋过他。但是即使为了爸你，我也不会对那个人出手的！  
爸，你养大我的恩情，我是不会忘记的，即使我是个朔间。

但是我是个朔间啊！  
衣更三日月美丽白皙的脸颊，被眼泪混着血液，弄得一塌糊涂，声嘶力竭地大喊着，那个姓氏。  
所以我飞奔着穿过人群，抓住让我一见钟情的陌生人的时候，甚至不知道他是朔间零！  
零也爱我的！所以见到我，才会发情，难道不是这样么？舅舅什么的，没什么大不了的。如果朔间的血注定我们彼此吸引，那不如跟着感觉走好了。

“……很喜欢朔间零吧。但是你是绝。对。不能跟他有任何关系的。”  
朔间家的最后一个人，出现在门口。

红色的鸽血瞳，美艳的、罪恶的、敌视性的，四目相对着。  
“这轮不到你说。零也对我一见钟情了，我知道的。就像你……你骗的了别人，但你骗不了我。你哥哥喜欢过你，你也喜欢你哥哥吧……父亲！”  
所以，别再当我是傻小孩……朔间凛月，你跟朔间零，曾经相爱过。却因为血缘关系而被迫分开，而你也退而求其次，在被人伤害后，才选择了父亲。  
这对父亲是不公平的！  
“对我也不公平！”少年青筋暴出，声嘶力竭地说，“我爱零！”

我说不行就是不行。听不懂人话就去死，窗台在那边。  
朔间凛月面无表情地指了指外面。

 

4.

是在新月的明辉中，从云中飘落的，六角形的雪花。  
世界上没有任何两片雪花，拥有一模一样的形状。  
即使他们来自同一片云。  
那朵云高高悬挂在北方海面的怒涛之上。那里的天空常年极夜，没有极昼。云本身因此也染上永夜一般纯然的黑，所以她的雪花，也只能是同样的颜色。  
没有谁比那里的雪花们更清楚地球是圆的。在高空你甚至能看到深灰色的天空，如同倒扣的铁砧，严丝合缝地熨烫着远处的海平线。  
被湿冷的罡风席卷、捎带着。有两片雪花乘在海鸥翅膀上，就连海鸥都通体黑羽，似乎称之为海乌鸦更合适。  
海乌鸦将他们托付给远来的北风。北风将他们抓在手心。  
大一点的那片挪过去，用身体将小一点的，粘连在一起。  
白日里依偎着一同睡觉，只在黑夜的呼啸中张开眼睛。  
……  
跨过田子浦的旷野。  
飞越富士峰的山峦。  
一直到那座城市。  
那座城市里，极其普通的一条街道。  
街道之上，有姓衣更的普通的一家。  
北风吹过衣更家窗棂的时候，已是强弩之末。  
但它们，并没有降落到那一家。  
北风就死在这条普通街道的尽头，连接山林的地方。  
谁又能料到，在普通街道的尽头，会陡然出现剑立的古堡呢？它撞上爬满青藤的山墙，发出最后一声沉重的叹息，轻飘飘地撒开了手。  
雪花们于是飘落。  
飘落。  
飘落。  
飘。  
落  
……

小的时候，哥哥讲这样的故事。有时在黑夜，有时在白天。  
父亲跟父亲是表兄弟。身为Alpha的一号父亲仗着身体优势，海阔天空到处出差。身为Omega的二号父亲也忙，在家作曲之余，照顾两个孩子。  
大一点儿的叫零，小一点儿的那个，后来变得比哥哥和父亲们更慵懒，更不喜欢阳光，像是冥冥之中预料到这一点一样，父亲们为他起名，叫做凛月。

零和凛月是感情要好的兄弟。但他们是雪花呀，是月亮和黑夜的孩子，如果暴晒在阳光之下，就会融化成雪（血）水。  
白天躲在家里，晚上的时候，零牵着凛月的手，沿着漫长的散步道，去老师家学习钢琴。  
他们吃在一起，睡在一起，因为不去幼稚园，白天也在一起，晚上也在一起。  
二号父亲实在管不过来，一号父亲不得不带走一个孩子，去满世界坐飞机。  
大一点儿的零站出来，说，凛月还小，我去吧。  
在凛月的依依不舍的啼哭声里，零开始了一生不曾停息的，流放者般颠沛流离的生活。

经历了长达三年之久的海外生活，零回到日本时，依然像镜子里照出来似的弟弟，已经成了国中生。  
零把摇滚歌星和偶像的海报贴满房间，还给弟弟演奏爵士乐。  
凛月抱着被子，半睡半醒地看他，崇拜而依恋的眼神里，开始掺杂了不一样的东西。  
而零也一样。  
弟弟是很可爱的。  
身上会散发出好闻的，像甘美的鲜血、或者是番茄汁一样的味道。  
夏天经过散步道回家，凛月洗过澡，只穿着短裤到乐器室弹钢琴。零站在月光里吹萨克斯，洗过的头发还未完全晾干。  
他们演奏的乐曲，没有一首不是关于月光的。  
在月光里，第一次接吻了。  
接吻过后，意识到什么不对的凛月，跑到真绪家躲了三天。  
拥抱着真绪的时候，身体会很温暖，就像拥抱着太阳一样。  
在那些没有月光照耀的夜里，就是真~绪，作为唯一的太阳，为凛月提供了世界上所有的温度。

两个人的“初汛”先后到来后，父亲们与零进行了谈话。  
从那以后，零像一号父亲一样，变得很少回家。  
被父亲赶出去，在真绪家过夜，回去是才发现，哥哥已经又走了。  
痴迷于摇滚乐和爵士乐的哥哥，是非常酷的人。  
不管刮风还是下雨，都会叫自己上学，永远体贴的为凛月，为所有人考虑的真~绪，是非常温柔的人。

后来自己也知道了那个诅咒。  
“就看你要选择怎样的人生了。零希望你，至少在做出决定之前，可以有选择阳光下的人生的权利。”  
牵着真绪的手，被真绪背着的时候，当然想要拥有怀抱着太阳的人生。  
想要喝甜的发腻的果汁。  
但是，牵着那个人冰冷的手，走过黑暗笼罩的散步道，过着被血之月照亮的黑暗生涯。  
饮下猩红的血。  
这也不是什么不好的事情。  
很委屈，为什么要这样疏远自己。就因为朔间的诅咒，因为自己也是朔间家的孩子吗？  
一定要让哥哥，让朔间零，好好把话说清楚。

但是，再一次见到归国的哥哥时，他身边却已经有了真正的太阳。甚至还有风。  
明明自己，也有真绪，作为太阳温暖着自己。  
想要说出口的话，又被咽了回去。  
“你哥哥说什么了？” 真绪把温暖的手伸了过来，牵住自己冰冷的手，然后递过来甜得发腻的果汁。  
“我没有哥哥那样的东西。” 看着那双让人平静的碧眼，这样回答了他，“以后我唯一的亲人，就是真~绪。”  
哥哥他啊，比起我，更想要拥有的，一定是太阳下面的人生吧。

几乎是怀抱着对自己和对方的恶意，激烈地表现出排斥哥哥的态度。这让叫做朔间零的、被称为魔王的男人，真切地受着伤害。  
本来仅仅是通过逃避，柔和地化解这一切。等待时间，让两个人成长，让新的更好的故事发生。  
这是哥哥一贯的处世之道。  
但是自己却并不像他那么强大，如果不转身背对，就会想要冲那个人所在的方向，急切地跑过去。  
这样会连真绪也一起失去的。

就这样，一直僵持到那场演唱会。在那场演唱会上，在UD一次次引爆了整个武道馆后，最后一首安可曲，却是朔间零的solo。  
坐在再无法四手联弹的钢琴边，偶像的超新星朔间零贴近话筒。在大屏幕上的那张面孔阖上了双眼。睫毛投出的浓重阴影，让凛月想起儿时的散步道两侧，那些稀奇古怪、宛如异世界妖魔般的树影。  
那时候，仿佛只要牵着他的手，就不会害怕。  
“这支曲子，给天上掉下来的小的雪花……”  
朔间零一个人弹奏了，本来属于两个人的曲子。  
那是再也无法一起唱出的歌。

真绪不说，不代表不在意，特别是自己对他坦白了朔间家的事情之后。  
所以这次，凛月是背着真绪过来的。因为是最后一次见哥哥，一定要好好道谢才可以。  
但朔间零却让嘉宾乐队的人，把自己挡在门外。  
“……这是什么味道……真好闻。” 男人吸了吸鼻子。  
正想要离开，就被三个Alpha拖到隔壁的乐器间，上了锁后按在地上。  
“去死吧，叫朔间零过来。”  
“你们身上的味道很臭，别过来。”  
“放开手，我哥哥呢……”  
被撕烂衣服的时候，透过方寸的天窗，看到了熟悉的情景。  
那是儿时的血之月，弯成一道金属钩，无情倒挂，切割了并非同一片幽蓝的天空。

在一切还没发生的时候，强力的黑暗突入，将令人作呕的恶臭，尽数驱逐。  
空气中弥漫着血液甘美的气息。  
鲜红的血之月，渗出了液体。  
鲜红的血之月，露出了微笑。  
月亮的孩子，拥抱了对方。  
而崭新的月亮，因此诞生。

哥哥，真~绪他是真夜中的太阳，是我这被神背弃的悲惨的一生中，唯一孤独的眷属。  
就是那比鲜血更甘美，比黑夜更浓重的爱情，将我与真绪链结在一起，使我们成为统一。  
但是啊，将我与哥哥联系起来的，却不是爱情，而是血本身，是黑夜本身。  
那是比爱情更滚烫，更致命的东西，是朔间之血，是朔间之名，是朔间的共犯身份，是朔间代代相传的诅咒。  
即使两个人一起，在一整个童年共同走过的散步道，最后分裂成了两条——分别走向不同道路的我们，也不会让孤独溢满整个胸口。  
在所有没有你的夜晚，想要哭泣时，抬头就能看到快要消失的血红三日月，为朔间家的孩子们，照亮太阳不在时，同一片冰冷的天空。  
我与哥哥的血，与哥哥的名，与哥哥的共犯身份，与哥哥代代相传的诅咒，便在三日月中，活了下去。  
这样我们便可以，发自内心地爱着别人，各自出发，寻找被永不熄灭的真夜太阳，永恒照耀的新月之沃土。  
那是流着奶与蜜的，光明无限，温暖无限的赐福的迦南地。  
是夜之臣民，永无法共同拥有的乐园。

 

「end」


End file.
